


Загадки в темноте

by helgatrush



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: In the Dark, M/M, Sensual Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: С каким-то жалобным звуком, похожим на вскрик, выключается лампочка под потолком, и остаётся только невыносимая, непроглядная темнота.
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 2





	Загадки в темноте

С каким-то жалобным звуком, похожим на вскрик, выключается лампочка под потолком, и остаётся только невыносимая, непроглядная темнота.  
\- Проводка, - поясняет Флоран, почему-то шёпотом. - Дом старый.  
Он встаёт из-за мигнувшего монитором и погасшего компьютера и, вытянув вперёд руки, на ощупь продвигается вперёд. Нашаривает ногой пол перед каждым шагом, пока не стукается коленкой о журнальный столик.  
\- Ты как? - спрашивает Микеле, услышав его недовольное шипение. Судя по направлению звука, Микеле так и не встал с дивана, предпочитая доверить решение проблем Флорану. В конце концов, это была его идея поселиться в этой мансарде.  
\- Больно, - отвечает Флоран и видит в темноте светящийся прямоугольник. Это Микеле вытаскивает из кармана телефон. В тусклом свете Флоран видит его улыбающееся лицо: лиловатые тени прячутся в ямочках на щеках и под пушистыми ресницами, и Флоран, смутившись, отводит взгляд.  
\- Где-то у меня был фонарик, - говорит Фло, протягивая руку за телефоном Микеле, но тот, улыбнувшись, закрывает экран ладонью, и темнота снова впивается в зрачки. Микель обхватывает его запястье неожиданно холодными пальцами и дёргает на себя.

Наверное, у него в роду были вампиры. Или кошки.  
Другого объяснения тому, что Микеле так хорошо ориентируется в темноте, Флоран найти не может. Да и не успевает: пальцы Микеле осторожно тянут резинку с его волос, зарываясь в их густое тепло, разминают затылок мягкими прикосновениями, и только потом Флоран чувствует осторожное дыхание Микеле на своей щеке. Он слишком близко - Флоран ощущает тяжесть его горячего тела, и у него кружится голова от того, как ясно слышно в тишине квартиры, где не работает никакая техника, его дыхание.  
Фло закрывает глаза, хотя в темноте это и не нужно, и поворачивает голову, пытаясь поймать ускользающий, улыбающийся рот Микеле своим.  
\- Что мы делаем? - спрашивает он, когда Микеле отрывается от его губ, но не отстраняется далеко.  
\- Пользуемся моментом, - отвечает он, легонько подталкивая Флорана в грудь.

Тишина быстро заполняется шорохами: шелестит сминаемая футболка, чуть поскрипывает диван, шуршит целлофановая обёртка презерватива, который Микеле достаёт из кармана и роняет куда-то на пол, - и Флоран улыбается. Почувствовав его улыбку губами, Микель замирает и чуть приподнимается.  
\- Это тоже музыка, - отвечает Фло на его так и не заданный вопрос и тянет руки вперёд, вверх, пока не натыкается на болтающуюся на шее Микеле цепочку. Он перебирает в пальцах звенья и, улыбнувшись не видимой в темноте улыбкой, дергает цепь на себя, ловя замерший на губах Микеле вскрик губами.  
Темнота и тишина обостряет все остальные чувства, и Флоран почти болезненно ощущает каждое движение Микеле между своих бедер. Они не успевают раздеться: зачем тратить время на такую мелочь? Микеле просто задирает к горлу футболку Фло, вылизывает его шею, губами обнимает сосок, стискивает пальцами обтянутые шероховатой джинсой бёдра, и Флоран прогибается под его руками.

Наверное, если бы горел свет, они старались бы, чтобы всё было красиво, как в дурацких романтических комедиях, но сейчас, в темноте, Флоран уже не обращает внимания на то, как кривится его рот с тянущейся к отстраняющимся губам Микеле ниточкой слюны, как темнеют синяки на чужих плечах под его пальцами, как почти грубо он зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке Микеле, сжимая их в кулаке и притягивая его ближе к себе.  
И не переставая двигаться.  
Диван пошатывается вместе с ними, скребёт ножками по деревянной плитке на полу так же, как Микеле царапает спину Фло, когда тот приподнимается на локтях.  
В тишине хриплый стон Микеля вторит ритмичному скрипу дивана и тому, как жужжит расстёгиваемая молния на его джинсах. Флоран протягивает вперёд руку, и Микеле наощупь находит его ладонь губами, втягивает в рот пальцы, проводит языком по линии жизни, и Флорана будто прошибает молнией от этого прикосновения. И ещё от того, что Микеле смеётся, когда он прикасается мокрой ладонью к его горячей коже.  
\- У тебя мозоли на пальцах, - говорит он шёпотом в ухо Фло под спутанными волосами, но сказать что-то ещё не успевает - его голос срывается на стон, и он бессильно прижимается мокрым лбом к плечу Флорана.

Свет включается на последнем, долгом, как аплодисменты в конце спектакля, стоне Флорана, и он зажмуривается от неожиданности. И от того, какими шальными глазами смотрит на него Микеле.  
Ему хочется, чтобы свет погас снова, но это желание пропадает, когда Микеле обнимает его лицо мокрыми, солоно пахнущими ладонями и касается губами его ресниц.  
Он открывает глаза и, не отрывая взгляда от улыбающегося лица Микеле над собой, проводит пальцами по саднящим следам укусов на его плечах.  
\- Подожди, - тихо говорит Микеле, заметив виноватое выражение его лица, и встаёт с дивана. Флорана потряхивает от холода, который впивается в рёбра, как только теплая тяжесть чужого тела исчезает, и он почти испуганно спрашивает, глядя в украшенную царапинами спину:  
\- Ты куда?  
Микеле оглядывается на него через плечо и, улыбнувшись, тянется рукой к выключателю.


End file.
